Dreams Do Come True
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Tony starts thinking about Steve in a different way...dreaming of a certain American sweetheart as a sweet beautiful lady. Unfortunately, with a trickster in the house, this adds up to be chaotic.


"Brucey! Just who I wanted to see!" Tony exclaims, grabbing his friends arm and pulling him away from the crowded living room.

Bruce raises an eyebrow at Tony. "What did you do now, Tony?"

"It's not – it's not an explosion or anything I just need some…advice! Please Brucey," Tony asks as he pulls them into the lab, locking the door behind him.

"I will try to pay attention to the story this time," Bruce says with a half-smile as he sits on the work bench and looks up at Tony. "What can I help you with?"

"Well…it is just…IthinkImayhaveacrushonSteve," Tony says all in one huff, leaning against the work bench for support.

Bruce nods. "Okay…so…how did you come to this revelation?"

"There was this dream. It was so Steve, but I mean it was a girl Steve…which was weird because Steve is pretties enough as a guy but then…Stevie – I mean, I think it is just maybe because I don't think Steve would be okay if…" Tony held his lips together in a tight line. "I was just picturing a way that Steve would maybe be okay with the idea of the togetherness with the two of us."

"You are worried because he's from a different era that wasn't as…accepting, that he won't be okay of the idea of a relationship with you because you are both male?" Bruce asks.

"See – and you said you weren't that kind of doctor, you're doing swell," Tony says shakily. "I just…ugh…I just don't know how to approach it. Should I just hide away until the feelings dissipate? Should I try to talk to him about them and hope he isn't completely disgusted by me? I'm drawing a blank at a perfect solution here."

Bruce gets up from the bench, walking over to steady Tony who's gotten a little too shaky. "How long have you been awake? When was this dream?"

"A week or two ago…I didn't want to sleep again yet because I'm not sure," Tony says as he leans on Bruce for support.

Bruce fixes his hold so he's completely supporting Tony and helps his friend walk out. "You need sleep – we'll talk about the rest of it in the morning, okay?"

Tony nods, leaning against Bruce's shoulder, not even remembering how he got into bed from that point. Only registering things exist around him again when he starts to dream.

"_Stevie, are you okay?" Tony asks. They must have just been through a big battle with the team, based on how Stevie's suit is soiled with dirt and she isn't walking perfectly._

"_Tony – I'm fine, just leave me be," Stevie mutters as she reaches around, trying to unzip the back of her spandex suit. _

_Tony scoffs, stepping forward and reaching for the zipper. Stevie shakes her head. "Tony, that's hardly appropriate-"_

"_Shut it, you are my friend and in pain and I do have some semblance of self-control," Tony mutters as he pulls down the zipper of the back of her suit, revealing annoyingly patriotic lingerie – matching blue bra and thong with little stars on them. "Cute," Tony says sweetly, trying to make Stevie a little less uncomfortable._

_Stevie steps out of the suit and sighs. "Natasha picked them – I thought it was a bit of overkill, if you ask me."_

"_I should…um…" Tony can't find words. He knows he should go. This is his best friend standing in nothing but undergarments. But he can't move his feet, firmly planted on the ground and waiting somewhere in his mind to be told to go._

"_Yeah, I um, should get," Stevie starts to say but gives up halfway through, reaching forward and wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks."_

_Tony takes deep breathes. "Stevie, can we just…not aim to kill me today?"_

_Stevie takes a step back, a hint of a blush starting to form on her cheeks. "What?"_

"_You just…and I can't," Tony says, not able to finish a full thought looking at her._

_Stevie nods, stepping forward. "I can." She leans forward the final step and presses her lips to Tony's. In one perfect stride, they're together. Stevie's setting the pace, and it is quicker than Tony would've guessed. But it's perfect. Because it's Steve._

Tony wakes up with a jolt. Shaky, sweaty, feeling awful – he goes to take a shower and when he comes out, there's a girl sitting on his bed. He can only see her hair right now, and the fact that she is wearing super big jammies. Tony makes sure his towel is sitting on his hip tight enough before he announces himself. "I don't know if you are one of Natasha's friends or a conquest of someone else's, but I think you have the wrong room."

"Tony," the girl says, turning around. "It's me."

Tony's eyes widen. Steve – well, it's, Stevie. She was literally just like he would have pictured her – how he did picture her. "Steve – how did this, I mean."

"Not sure, but um, can you wake people up so we can figure that out?" Stevie asked, tugging awkwardly at her now too-big white t-shirt.

"Of course – um, but go by Nat's room first, okay?" Tony says as he dials out to the tower, readying an alarm.

"Why?" Stevie asks in confusion.

"For girls, without a bra – white shirts is not the look you are going for. Unless you want to be entered for a wet t-shirt contest," Tony jokes.

Stevie throws a pillow at him. "Just call the team and hand me a sweater of yours, Stark."

"Now you're mad – the Stark has been released," Tony jokes a little more calmly as he sets the alarm through the entire building. Tony has gracefully referred to it many times as the "shit is going down get your ass out of bed" alarm.

When they all gather in the living room, majority of them are just staring at Stevie. Tony stands in front of her. "Guys, focus – who and what could have done this."

Bruce takes a deep breath. "Tony-"

"Don't you dare Brucey, friends code," Tony warns as Bruce is about to spill the dream beans.

"But what if it's linked to how to fix this for Steve," Bruce says cautiously. "Also, why is she wearing your sweatshirt?"

"She refused to go to Nat first to borrow a bra or something," Tony says with a shrug. "And no, it couldn't. Hey Thor – is Loki around?"

"I don't know what you are asking of, no one has seen," Thor notes the "we are not in the mood to take your bullshit where is he" look from Tony and sighs. "I will go retrieve him from my quarters."

"It's a weird enough night, nobody ask Thor about that, fair?" Tony asks. Everyone awkwardly nods.

Loki comes back downstairs with Thor after a few minutes, hair a bit of a mess and wearing clothes that don't quite fit him. Tony steps out of the way so that Loki can examine the problem. "My, my – doesn't Steve make a beautiful female?"

"Not the point, so um…what did you do?" Tony asks accusingly, trying to take the focus off of the reality of how pretty Stevie is…and that she's in his sweater.

"Yes, I may have had a bit to do with it – but I, unfortunately, have glitches in my magic as people on Midgard do with technology. I more or less did this accidentally, cast out from someone's dream wondering what would happen. Would you care to share more, Mr. Stark, or should I?" Loki says with a mischievous grin on his face.

Stevie looks to Tony, an incredulous look on her face. "What did you do?"

"I just…it was just…I'm sorry I didn't know we had a bloody dream magician in the house. Even if I did, who can really monitor what they dream about?" Tony says in his own defence.

Stevie sighs and looks back to the demigod. "How do we fix it?"

"Fulfill the dream. Tony will surely be more than happy to help," Loki says with a wide grin before popping off, presumably back to Thor's room.

"So I now vote that you and Steve need to talk about it – everyone, let's give them space," Bruce says as he gathers the team with him to get out of the room.

When they are all gone, Stevie speaks first. "Were they…romantic dreams?" Tony nods softly, hanging his head down. "You couldn't have said anything before this happened?"

"I was scared, okay?" Tony mutters.

"What?"

"Scared! I was scared to tell you. I talked to Bruce about it, and he said it was bad I hadn't slept in a couple of weeks because I felt guilty about it, and then I went to go sleep before I was going to talk to Bruce about whether or not it was okay to talk to you about it," Tony slumps into a nearby chair.

"What were you afraid of – oh, so you like me as myself too?" Stevie asks, sitting in a chair across from Tony.

"Please don't be freaked out," Tony says softly.

"Hey – no, I mean, I get it. You realize I am very separated from my own time, right?" Stevie says with a small smile, leaning forward and closer to Tony.

"70 Years, dear Capsicle," Tony jokes, a softer expression coming onto his face. "But just because you are accepting doesn't mean that-"

"No, it doesn't mean I would for sure have been open to the idea as a relationship for myself. So you pictured me like this, thinking I would be more comfortable with it?" Tony nods and Stevie laughs. "I would've, y'know, preferred to be in my own normal skin when thinking about the first time stuff."

"Oh you are still…" Tony didn't mean to imply to take Steve's virginity when he wasn't even comfortable in his own skin. "I won't then, don't worry, it's no pressure…I just, you could rock the female Cap thing for a little while. We'll see, in the meantime, if we can squirrel Loki into fixing it some other way."

Tony left and it was end of discussion for a while on the subject. Everyone seemed to awkwardly tip-toe around the pair as they tip-toed around one-another. Loki was giving no ground, he even conceded to do research on the subject for Steve, and there was literally no other cure to the spell that had been cast than to fulfill the wants of the dream-world it was summoned from.

And Steve wasn't enjoying being a girl. Bras were uncomfortable, and Tony would laugh as he saw Stevie trying to fiddle with her bra and pull it around during a few meetings. Thongs were a hell-send and Stevie hated that she needed to wear them to wear something that didn't leave a "panty-line" in wearing her new spandex Captain America suit – the new one that had custom-tailored for him since he had become a she. Most of all, she wanted to not be wearing the stupid silky nighties around the kitchen in the morning. While Natasha was accustomed to the attention and knew how to weed it away from herself, Stevie did not.

Tony walked into the kitchen and saw Stevie in a black night number that barely covered her breasts and backside and cleared his throat. "Public area of the house, Stevie, you are killing me."

Stevie rolled her eyes as she turned to look away from her pan of eggs to him. "Blame Natasha – she's the only other woman in this house and you know she doesn't really worry about boundaries."

"Because anyone who so much as looks at her for too long is looking to have bones broken," Tony mumbles, not at all recalling times where that has sent multiple of the Avengers members to the SHIELD hospital ward. "It's okay – I do have some semblance of self-control, it is just…did she have to make you wear that?"

Stevie grins. By this point, she has really reached the understanding of the conclusion that in order to become herself again – she's going to have to do things with Tony. Which, the longer she has been a girl and hasn't quite had the same luxury to "take care of business" so easily when she does have longings, the more she's become open to the idea. "So…what about the outfit?"

"You are really going to be the death of me, Rogers," Tony mutters as he puts his bread in the toaster, wiping his hands on a dishrag on the oven before stepping closer to her. "You know I want you, okay? Can we just drop it?"

"What does this…what does it make you want to do?" Stevie says with a mischievous grin.

Tony groans. "You really don't want to know the answer to that."

Stevie pulls her eggs off of the stove and turns it off. "Tell me."

Tony places his hands on Stevie's hips and grabs the fabric there, bunching it in his fists. Stevie's breathing turns shallow, attention all to Tony's hands. He pulls one of his hands from her side to push her long hair over her shoulder, taking the space there to whisper in her ear. "What I want? Everything. I want to consume you, run my hands over your whole body and taste your whole body and explore forever. And then I want to push into you, fuck you so hard and raw that your legs turn to jelly and I have to support you. You are killing me, Stevie."

"Show me," Stevie says in a shaky voice.

Tony leans his head onto Stevie's shoulder, making little frustrated noises. He pulls away to twirl her around, leaning down quickly and kissing her. She surprises him because she's equally as desperate and hungry for him as he is for her. Tony shoves her against the closest wall and lets his hands wander over her breasts and backside. He can't stop pulling her closer, and she jumps up in his arms and wraps her legs around Tony's waist, grinding her barely-covered pussy against his quickly-hardening member.

"Stevie, no," Tony mutters as she goes to unzip his jeans. "STEVIE."

"What?" Stevie says, head against the wall, panting. "Why?"

"Because it's wrong," Tony says as he pries her from him. "And because you are only doing this so that, maybe, it will break the spell. And like this it won't – not that you would get that. I know horny and dear gosh Stevie, you are due for a cold shower."

Stevie bites her lip. "Tony, please."

Tony shuts his eyes and takes deep breaths. "Stevie, go away, please. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"You aren't something I'd regret, for the record," Stevie whispers softly before she places a gentle kiss on Tony's forehead, watching him wince at the touch before she retreats to her room.

Natasha picks, of course, the perfect moment to walk in. "Go fuck her, dumbass."

"Excuse me?" Tony asks incredulously, turning to his most elusive friend. "I am trying to do the right thing here."

"The right thing is to make Stevie feel bad for flinging herself at you full force? You know she's not very good with that stuff. You_ know_ that. But she is making an effort, she is pushing herself, and she wants you almost as much as you want her. Maybe not in the same emotional mushy-gushy way, but she wants you to help her break the bed," Natasha says like its nothing, taking Steve's eggs and pouring them onto a plate for herself. "Even if she doesn't fully get it yet, it's not just about breaking the spell for her either."

"But that's her-"

"Virginity?" Natasha says with a harsh chuckle. "Honey, she's been on this earth for over ninety years, I don't think she's super concerned with keeping that intact anymore."

"But it's her…"

"Shut up and go do her Stark or I will," Natasha said with a sly grin as she walked out of the kitchen. Tony couldn't 100% tell if she was kidding or not.

Tony trudged off to Stevie's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," Stevie says, knowing full-well it is Tony. He walks in and has to giggle – because she's sitting on her bed, cross-legged, in a towel. "I tried the cold shower, but then, I felt the water with my hand and after being in the ice, not-so-much."

Tony closes the door behind him. "You want to do this, even knowing it might not do anything for that curse of yours?" Stevie nods and Tony sighs. "Okay, lay back."

"Are we going to get right to-" Stevie asks before Tony cuts her off.

"No, I told you it wouldn't be just that. Would you please lay back, Stevie?" Tony asks more carefully this time, climbing onto the bed as she lays back, climbing over her. "I want…anything off-limits?"

"No," Stevie mumbles before grabbing Tony by the hair and yanking his lip to hers again, hungrily devouring each-other's mouths while Stevie undoes Tony's jeans and pushes away those and his boxers.

"I told you," Tony says as he lifts away for Stevie to yank off his shirt, her towel already fallen to a puddle around her.

"I just…sorry," Stevie says, hiding her face in Tony's shoulder.

"Eagerness is nothing to be sorry about, pumpkin, I just want to do the best for you," Tony promises as he starts kissing and licking down her body. He holds her hips to keep her steady as he moves his way down, feeling her tremble as he suckles at each of her perky breasts before licking a trail back from her navel to her chest again. "If I can't go lower, draw the line now," Tony asks cautiously.

Stevie bucks her hips up and Tony chuckles. "Okay, I get the message," Tony mutters as he places kisses all along her hips before using his hands to hold open her thighs and lick at her entrance. Stevie can't stop herself from making noise, and she's barely holding back from pushing her hips towards that delicious prodding tongue. Tony keeps licking and nipping until he feels Stevie's hips start to really shake and he runs his hands up and down her thighs, encouraging her to let go. With permission Stevie lets her orgasm rip from her, Tony sucking down every drop of wetness she has to offer.

When Tony comes back up, he's smiling, and Stevie just giggles because his face is wet. Tony laughs softly too, getting up and going to Stevie's washroom to clean up, guessing she's not really ready for the next part yet. Just as he's finished wiping off his face and gargling with mouthwash, he hears her asking where he went and just laughs. "Stevie, going to be the death of me, I swear you are."

"What, like I wasn't going to take care of you in return," Stevie says with a wink. When he returns, hovering over her and giving her light kisses on the lips, Stevie reaches down and starts stroking his member. Tony lets out a choked moan and pushes forward into that grip. "Stevie, you don't have to."

"I want to," Stevie says with a grin. "You underestimate yourself. I've been thinking a lot about it, okay. And maybe when things get back to normal, we can talk about it. Maybe you can keep saying 'you can't' and cower away when things are going well but let me tell you something that I can say to fix it."

"What's that," Tony breathes, barely able to make coherent words or thoughts by this point.

"I can," Stevie says, flipping them around and sinking onto Tony's member, moaning. "Tony…you can't imagine how that feels."

"It's pretty great over here too," Tony says in a choked voice, a smile on his face. "Though, y'know, you could move and make it a little better."

Stevie lifts her hips and drops them back the first time once slowly before building a more rapid pace. Tony's hands wander all over her and she keeps riding him for a while before she stops and smiles.

"What?" Tony asks softly, looking up at her like she is a goddess.

"Your turn," Stevie says, and laughs at how quickly Tony flips them over. Tony picks up a brutal pace right away, hitting the right spots and making Stevie practically scream for more.

When they both finish, Stevie turns away. Tony turns the opposite way. "That was…oh gosh, Stevie, that was just. I never want to stop doing that and…oh."

Stevie is back to being Steve again, still looking naked and debauched, but damn if not looking good. Tony gets nervous again. "Um…so…"

"You are going to have to show me how it works though, okay? And I mean, it took me a while to understand it the other way so don't be super upset if it's not perfect the first time," Steve rambles on carefully, smiling as Tony's face explodes into a huge grin.

"I just love you so damn much, Steve," Tony says without really thinking about it, climbing on top of Steve and shrugging. "Ah well, you don't have to say it back or anything. Though you will seem like kind of a jerk if you don't return the sentiment…"

"I love you too, Tony, but I don't know if I have the right…stuff in here to carry on for another round," Steve says cautiously.

"Nonsense, um, well, you got any lube?" Tony asks, and the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
